The invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for adjusting a continuous casting mold, i.e., a method of and an arrangement for changing the dimensions of the mold cavity.
In the continuous casting of metal, especially steel, it is necessary to produce strands having different sizes or cross-sectional areas. The required size of a strand depends upon the shape and cross-sectional area of the final rolled product to be obtained from the strand. Adjustment of a continuous casting apparatus to stands of different sizes can be achieved by replacement of the mold or adjustment of the mold dimensions while the mold remains in the apparatus. Recently, it has become possible to remotely change the width of a slab mold during interruptions in a continuous casting operation as well as during a casting run.
For billets and blooms, there exists a need to change the cross-sectional area of the strand in two dimensions, that is, to change both the width and the thickness of the strand. For example, it is desirable to generate square cross sections of different sizes.
The British Patent Specification No. 977 433 discloses a continuous casting mold of rectangular cross section which is mounted on a frame or base plate. The mold includes four mold walls having cooled mold surfaces which cooperate to define a mold cavity or passage. Each of the mold walls has an end face which abuts the mold surface of a neighboring mold wall at the corner of the mold cavity. The four mold walls are held together by carriage bolts. An adjusting screw for changing the dimensions of the mold cavity is disposed between the frame and each of the mold walls. The mold walls are movable transverse to the casting direction in order to permit adjustments in mold taper and in the relative positions of the mold walls. Adjustment of a mold of this type is time-consuming and is usually performed in the mold shop. Furthermore, the range of adjustments is restricted and readjustments require the use of templates as well as measuring instruments.